deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Haegemonia/Mass Effect 3, aka, Mass Effect: The George Lucas Edition
SPOILERS FOR MASS EFFECT 3 AHEAD Just finished Mass Effect 3; the verdict? Most disappointing game I've ever played. First off, when I say it was disappointing, I don't mean it wasn't fun; quite frankly, it wasn't until the final quarter of the game I began feeling anything less than adoration for the game. Once I realized how quickly the game was steamrolling through the storyline and the huge number of terrible "fetch" quests, I felt somewhat disappointed. However, it wasn't until the finishing romance scene that I felt the game gearing up to an anticlimax. My hope shot back up with the opening scenes and first section of the battle for Earth; it was tremendous quite frankly. However, it quickly went downhill from there, ending with that fucking stupid ending. Now, I know symbolism, purposeful ambiguity, and metaphorical imagery (hell, given Silent Hill is my favourite series, it should really come as no surprise); the ending for Mass Effect 3 was, in a few minutes, as needlessly convoluted, anticlimactic, storyline ruining, and disjointed as the entire series of Lost (also, I did every story mission, had full paragon and talked TIM down, saved virtually everyone possible, did the "Destroy" ending, and had an EMS of ~7000 yet didn't get the "Shepard Lives" scene; seriously, what the fuck). Now, I know that the ME team has said they are going to revisit the ending and listen to the fans but A) while it might fix the ending, I doubt they are going to do anything about the anticlimactic nature of the endgame (in stark contrast to ME and ME2) and B) Unless they plan on making ALOT of DLC (as in about twice what they had with ME2, with each piece adding even more individually than their ME2 equivalents), this game will still feel like a cop-out for the series; this was a thematically styled game, such that one of the things you CANNOT fuck up is the ending, as it ruins EVERYTHING (as it taints all the things you had done up until that moment). What is really a shame is that there was so much that was amazing about the game, such that (as I previously mentioned) I was absolutely in love with it. Yet, out of nowhere, the game suddenly decided to completely destroy the very things that made me love it and the series. Now I know how the Resident Evil crowd feels. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE Sorry for the rant-ish feel of this post, as I had said, I had just finished the game so I was still "raging" somewhat. Still, after about a day, my feelings towards the game hasn't improved much and the above points remain valid (however tersely they may have been delivered). Also, on a somewhat related note, I realized that the new RE had come out, such that I decided to see how it fared; although I've long since abandoned RE entirely, I still feel bad for the fans who've watched Capcom drive the series into the ground, and I was hoping that RE fans got the sort of "revitalization" that SH fans got with Downpour (granted, I actually LIKED Homecoming despite its movie fan-service, as it still had a strong story and kept the excellent use of imagery, metaphor, and symbolism expected of a SH game, but I understand the people who felt it too far off from the other games). All I can say is this: Ouch. Now, when Team Silent disbanded I was unhappy as hell, thinking SH might have finally died off leaving RE the only remainder of the "Big Three" (Fatal Frame, Silent Hill, and Resident Evil) survival horrors to remain; but now, seven years later, it seems Silent Hill is the sole remaining member, with RE either having entirely abandoned survival horror gameplay and Fatal Frame being reduced to gimmicky spin-offs and perpetually delayed remakes (though, at least Fatal Frame is still around in some form after we lost Team Zero, and Fatal Frame 4 was great fun). Honestly, I kind of wonder if Team Silent disbanding and Konami leaving the franchise to American developers wasn't a good thing, as it may have allowed for some excellent new life to be breathed into the series. Nonetheless, it is important to remember that we never would have had "Radio? What's going on with that radio?" if we didn't first have "Look out! *Uncomfortable pause* It's a monster!"; as such, it's important to remember Resident Evil as it once was, when it was the font from which all survival horror (including Dead Space) was born. ...You can still go ahead and gloat like fuck on the RE wiki though, because the Dead Space Wiki takes NO GODDAMN PRISONERS AS WE CEMENT OUR POSITION AS NUMBER ONE SURVIVAL-HORROR GAMING WIKI. FUCK YEAH. Jk, obviously, please don't actually go over there and gloat --Haegemonia(talk) 03:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE 2.0 Alright, now that the Extended Cut DLC has come out I have to say it really fixed most of the issues I had with the ME3 ending (much to my surprise); now, if only they could fix the "shortness" of ME3, I would have no issues with the finale for the series. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts